Three Isn't a Crowd
by Son of Tyche
Summary: There are a lot of stories where Percy somehow gets lucky enough to get two girlfriends. They seem a little impossible to me though. This story will be in modern times and it will show the ups and downs of having two girlfriends.
1. Getting the Queen

**Percy POV**

Love, over the past couple of years, has become nothing special. In an everyday relationship there would be a beautiful girl that has her boyfriend wrapped around her finger. Usually, the guy will have to jump through hoops to keep her happy, but it's always worth it because they are in "love". Every now and then you might see and gay couple hanging out off to the side of the crowd away from prying eyes, because let's be honest here. While half of the people will look at a gay couple and think _whatever_ the other half will think _that is gross_ or maybe even the worse _it's so great how they are doing that_. Like come on do you think a person comes out as gay because they want to hear how it's so awesome that they are doing that?

Anyways, I'm getting of track here. Love now-a-days is bland and I thought I would follow the same footsteps and at first I did. A huge part of me is very happy that my life was different, but there is also a small part of me that wishes I was normal. See because I didn't have to worry about one girlfriend. I had had to worry about two. It's not what you might be thinking though, _Percy you aren't lying to them about the other are you?_ To answer your question I'm not, they both know about each other. And they are okay with being with me at the same time. It's a little weird and it is by no means normal. But most importantly…..

It was one crazy ride.

* * *

"Gods she is so hot." I confessed to my best friend Grover.

We were currently in lunch room for breakfast in the morning. Specifically though, we were at our normal table in the middle of the lunchroom. I'm not embarrassed to admit that we picked the middle of the room because it is the best place to check out girls. Well for me though there wasn't many girls I actually liked or that I stood a chance with, but I that that didn't stop me from at least checking them out. Recently though I had my eyes set on one girl, Reyna.

"I know man you talk about her all the time why don't you just go and ask her out!" He groaned out.

"I will admit that I do talk about her a lot, but can you blame me she is perfect for me!"

Why was Reyna perfect for me you might ask? It's quite simple. She isn't perfect. Confusing? Let me explain. I'm not the type of guy who likes people that look like they are straight out of Hollywood movie or the ones who have the personality that most people would just radiate to. Reyna was insanely beautiful don't get me wrong, but she had traits that seemed to bring her from the goddess she is to attainable. She has the perfect figure with an amazing face that is complemented by her long black hair and stunning charcoal eyes. And, forgive me lack of intelligent words, she had a great body. She had nice boobs and an amazing but. Her long tan legs only made the picture that is Reyna complete. What? Too vulgar? I'm a sixteen year old teenager in high school what did you expect me to say? Her bosoms were stunning? No teenager talks like that, sorry to tell you.

So as I was saying she was insanely beautiful, but still had traits that made her normal. Like the scar that she has on her leg that runs from her thigh to her knee. Or the occasional acne she would get that would be a blemish on her porcelain skin. These things didn't bother me though. In fact they encouraged me that a guy like me could somehow get a girl like her.

"Yeah Percy go for it, now is the time. She is alone and seems to be a little bored. Go!" Piper, our only other friend said, although she did look a little disappointed, but I shrugged that off.

"Okay I can do this." I muttered to myself and before I lost whatever courage I could muster up shot to her table.

In situations like these most normal guy have a plan or have enough experience to make the girl see that they aren't creepy and that they liked them. Sadly, I wasn't one of those guys.

"Hey R-Reyna, what's up?" I stuttered out as slid into the seat next to her. This got her to look up from her phone that she was playing games on and turn her attention to me. She seemed a little shocked that someone was talking to her, because she didn't really have any friends, but quickly shot me a shy smile. Score!

"Hey Percy what's up?" She replied. With a light blush on her cheeks. She knew who I was because we both had art together and on a good day I was able to get my mouth working around her and say some words.

"Nothing much. Hey I want to ask you something." I said back, surprising myself by how calm I sounded. She put on a hopeful expression which I took as a good sign and made a gesture to go on.

"I umm I really like you and" pause to reassure myself and not run away screaming "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" I asked sounding like a little kid asking his parent for something. If it's possible her smile grew even wider and her face became extra red.

"Yes!" She said a little too loudly drawing some stares by people nearby. "I mean umm yeah that sounds awesome." She spoke with a hint of embarrassment from her outburst. I almost cried right there, but I wasn't done yet.

"That's great why don't you give me your number and I'll text you the details later?" I said now confident after her reply. After a quick exchange of phone numbers. I squeaked out a _talk to you later_ and raced back to my table to give Grover and Piper the good news.

"She said yes!" I exclaimed when I got back to the table.

"Congratulations!" They both said at the same time though with different expressions. Grover seem like he was going to burst with excitement for me, but Piper looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Hey Piper are you okay?" I asked my mood deflating a little.

"Yeah I'm okay, just need some time alone." She said quickly and headed to the direction of the bathroom.

I was concerned for her, but I shrugged it off too happy from Reyna to think about anything else.

* * *

After school I had texted Reyna I she wanted to have the date today. After a long exchange of texts and another great phone call we decided that we would meet up at a Local Park that was close to both of our houses at six. I still had an hour to kill before I had to go meet her and I was pretty nervous the whole time. I mostly spent the hour talking to myself about the kind of conversations I would have with her and to be prepared for certain topics.

When five forty five came around I made sure I was dressed okay. I had on a pair of cargo shorts with a plain black tee and a pair of comfortable shoes. Nothing too flashy, but nothing that says I don't care how I looked. After another round of self-motivation and screaming at my mom goodbye I set off to the park.

Upon arriving there I noticed Reyna Pacing in front of a bench and quietly muttering to herself. Deciding to have a little fun with her I quietly tip-toed behind her, but was nearly blown of my feet when I heard what she was saying.

"You can do this Reyna. You are crazy about this guy and you are not going ruin your chance with him."

This gave me a little confidence. She was as crazy about me as I was about her. Not only was she crazy about me though. She was as crazy as me and that is awesome. After deciding that I had heard enough to inflate my ego a little I said, "What's up Reyna?"

When she heard my voice she jumped three feet in the air from surprise and went red with embarrassment. I didn't give her time to stutter out a hello or an excuse to what she was say before I stretched out my hand to her and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Recovering from her embarrassment she looked down at my hand with a soft smile and took it. I interlaced our fingers together and led us to the direction of the walking path hoping to make this a memorable night for her.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Reyna and I both laughed as we talked about each other.

So far tonight had been a very great night. We eventually were able to come out of our shells and really show who we were. Reyna lived with her older sister Hylla because she was never able to meet her mother and her father was killed in some sort of accident she didn't tell me about. Her favorite color was purple and her favorite thing to eat was a hamburger. I told her about not being able to ever meet me father because he left before I was born and about my amazing mother Sally Jackson.

And that's how the night went. Learning things about her that no other human being on the Earth had the privilege of knowing. Not to be cheesy, but it made me like her even more. It's one thing to ask out a girl who is way out of your league and for her to say yes, but it's another for her to be everything you imagined and more.

"It's getting late and my sister will be worried about me." She said in a depressed tone. I knew tonight had been perfect for the both of us so I was gonna go ahead and push my luck some more.

"Reyna I ummm I had a really awesome time tonight. And I was wondering if you kind of maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?" I asked in a shy and stuttering voice.

She gave me a soft smile and stepped forward to hook her arms around my neck and said, "Of course Percy", then she leaned in and planted her lips on mine. Responding with relief I snaked my arms around her body.

"Best date Ever!" I cheered in my mind as I made my way to my house.

* * *

"Grover, I'm telling you it was awesome!" I exclaimed to my friend when I saw him at breakfast the next morning.

"That's great man. Oh dude, here she comes." He whispered to me.

I turned around and saw my new girlfriend making her way over to our table. I smirked a little when I saw some guys checking her out because I knew that she was mine now and no one else's.

"Hey Percy, Piper!" She announced as she pulled up to our table looking for a seat and giving me a long kiss.

"What's up Reyna? Sorry I don't think there are any seats around here, but if you find one you are more than welcome to sit with us." I replied breathless from the kiss.

She look around for a second then turned her attention back to me with a smirk. In a flash she plopped down in my lap, wrapped her arms around me, and rested her head on one of my shoulders. "No thanks, I got a pretty comfortable seat right here." She said in a muffled voice her breath hitting my neck.

Coming out of Reyna land I turned my attention back to Piper and Grover who were at the table watching with interest. However I noticed again that Piper seemed to be on the verge of crying. Before I could even ask her what was wrong she got up and left with a cracked, "See you later!"

Now I may be dense at times, but even I could tell something was wrong. In fact, everyone at the table was watching Piper's retreating figure with concern. As far as I knew we were all pretty close to Piper, with Reyna being her only friend outside of me and Grover. I didn't know what was going on with her, but I swear I will figure it out.

 **AN: And that is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of this new story in the comments and give some ideas that you may have. If you haven't figured out the future relationship it will be Percy, Reyna, and Piper. I would like to know if y'all would want the girls to also love each other in the relationship they are going to have or if you would only want them to both love Percy (no matter what outcome they will always love Percy).**

 **Go and read my other story's too and let me know what you think. I will update soon!**


	2. Piper's Reason

**Piper POV**

I had to get away from there. It hurts to see him happy with a girl that isn't me, and god do I wish it was. I should have just had the guts to ask him out in the first place. I'm so weak. I need to be with him, especially after all he's done for me and helping me get over Jason.

 _Flashback_

"Jason stop it." I whispered to my boyfriend who I was currently making out with in one of the janitor closets at school. He had reached down to pull my shirt off, but I stopped him knowing I wasn't ready to go that far. The look in his eyes when I said this scared me. He had a mixture of anger and lust swirling in them and he pushed my hand away and started pulling my shirt off.

"Jason no!" I now said in a loud tone, but he didn't seem to here as he just ripped my shirt of revealing my black bra. I was getting so scared now what was he doing? This wasn't like him at all. I needed a way out of this. "Please Jason, stop!" I tried again, but whether he heard me or not I couldn't tell because he ripped my bra clean off of my body and stared at my chest hungrily. Bringing both hands up he started to grope my boobs in a very unpleasant manner gripping them way to hard to even give me a bit of arousal.

This was the last straw for me though and when he was busy groping my chest I brought my knee up to his groin, hard. The effect was instant he fell over gasping for air and getting in the fetal position on the ground. I didn't waste anytime in dashing toward the door and running outside as fast as I could. I was running and tears were blinding my eye sight to a point where I didn't notice a boy coming up in front of me and rammed him full force. He must have noticed me at the last second though because as we were falling he wrapped both of his arms around me to soften my fall.

When we finally settled down on the ground I look up to see who the person I hit was and nearly gasped. He was a pretty handsome guy from what I could see right now and I nearly got lost in his sea green eyes. I looked up at my other surroundings too and noticed there was no one else in the halls but us, everyone must be in class already. Turning back to the boy I noticed I was hugging him back and I started to get up to release myself, however when I did I noticed one extremely important thing I didn't notice when I ran from Jason. I was completely naked from the waist up. I let out a shriek and quickly hugged him again so he would see my boobs.

"What the he-", he stopped mid sentence when he saw my wardrobe situation and his jaw fell open.

"Close your eye's and give me your jacket!" I cried out with a demanding tone. It took him a moment to get out of his stupor but he very quickly shut his eyes and pushed me off off him to remove his jacket. I got up fast and hugged my body so if anyone walked by they wouldn't get flashed. When he removed his jacket I put it on faster then super man would change in a phone booth.

"Okay you could look now." I said and was rewarded with being able to look into those green orbs again. He looked intently at me for a second and his expression quickly changed from confused to concern.

"Hey why are you crying?" He asked with a soft voice. I was going to tell him to mind his own business but I just could say no to those green orbs. I opened my mouth to give a response, but all that came out was a sob. Then the dam broke. Tears started to leak from my eyes and I let out pain filled sobs. I was quickly engulfed in a hug by the boy, whose name I still didn't know, and I relaxed in his embrace. I must have been crying for a while, but he didn't care, he didn't even say anything, and to me that was the best part. When ever you are sad and people tell you everything is gonna be okay they are always lying because it might not be okay, and right now I didn't need someone to lie to me I just needed someone.

When I finally calmed down I looked up at him and said the first thing that came to my mind, "thanks." He gave me a breath taking smile that my my stomach jump and let out a "no problem" in response.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened or should we just ditch school and go out to cheer you up?" He said while still holding me in a tight embrace.

I instantly knew I wanted to be with him, which may seem crazy considering I almost just got raped, but he… I can't really describe it. It's sort of like an aura around him that just makes me feel safe and right now I really wanted that. So wanting to spend time with him I gave him the best smile I could muster up and replied, "Lets do both."

 _Flashback Over_

That moment changed my life. Sure one of the worst things in my life happened to my on that day, but the best thing did too and I would go through it all again if it meant I got to meet Percy (Well maybe I would change the part where he saw me naked). He looked so happy with Reyna though and she is one of the only other people I talk to anymore outside of of Grover and Percy because Jason lied and told everyone I cheated on him to keep up his "good guy" image so now everyone I used to talk to hated me. I had to tell him though. If I didn't at least tell him it would be my biggest regret. I had to be with him, no matter what it took.

 **AN: There is the next chapter. There is also why Piper would be okay with being with Percy even though he has another girl friend. Next chapter will be in Reyna's POV. I will constantly switch between the three of them when it comes to Perspective and it will my in the rotation it is in now. Please review and PM me you thoughts on the chapter!**

 **PS: If you have read the book Paper Towns and have seen the movie recently too PM me what you thought about it because I personally thought it was a good adaption, but I want to know what out people think (I have read the book and seen the movie).**


	3. Girls Come Together

**Reyna Pov**

Things had never really went to well for me in the boyfriend department because of a lot of reasons. For instance I have a nasty scar on my leg and it was to gross for some people, or the fact the I like to keep to me self and not go out of my way to talk to people made people around me think I was a loser. Also I didn't like to get all dressed up and make myself look good for the people around me because that just wasn't me. But now here I was sitting on the lap of my newly declared boyfriend and having the time of my life. Everything was perfect, well almost. His friend, Piper I believe, saw me and him together and instantly took of running. And I think I know why, but I had to ask to be sure and trying to solve this problem before it gets out of hand.

"Hey, I'll be back I think your friend needs a good old fashion girl talk." I said to Percy giving him a long goodbye kiss that left us both a little dazed. Tracking down Piper wasn't to hard because when a beautiful girl runs crying through the school people tend to whisper about it. All I had to do was ease drop on some conversation to hear about "the girl that ran into the restrooms in the English hallway" to figure out my destination. It wasn't far from where I was so after a quick jog I silently made my way into the restroom and started my search for Piper.

"Piper? Where are you?" I whispered out loud into the stalls. All I got was a sniffle in return, but this gave away which stall she was in. "Hey you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Fine, just boy problems", she said back to me. I got the feeling that she didn't really know she was talking to me because she so willing said she was having boy problems to Percy's new girlfriend, not to mention Percy was the only boy she talked to so she could only have boy problems with him.

"Tell me about them." I said and sat on the outside off the stall to show I was not leaving. Once I said this she broke down. She told me about her first relationship with Jason started of so wonderful then ended with her almost being raped by him in a janitor's closet. She told me how she ran into Percy with no top or bra on and how he comforted her and made her feel things no one else could and how they became great friends, but she wanted to be so much more. I was shocked by the end of it because of how strongly she felt about Percy and how terrible her love life had been before she met him. I realized that I stole him away from her and I was the reason for her pain, but no matter how much guilt ran through I wasn't ready to just give him up because I cared about him as much as she does.

However, a huge part of me wanted her to find her happiness though because, God, after hearing her cry she really deserved it. "Well what are you planning on doing now?" I asked wanting to know her next step.

"I don't know I just know I'll do what ever I takes to be with him whether I have to give all of myself to him or share him with her." She said with such conviction that I know she wasn't lying. This made my eyes widen. Share him with me? Is that a possibility? Nobody really does that anymore and people would look down upon us. But since when have I cared what other people think? They used to do it all the time back in the old days and I'm sure it wouldn't be too weird. Yes, I can definitely make this work and make everyone happy.

With this thought I stood up, went into the stall next to hers, and stood on the toilet to see my new crying friend. "Well", I said getting her to look up at me and take in a sharp breath, "maybe we can." I ended with a smile and got an extremely shocked expression in return.

 **AN: Well there you have folks, the next chapter. I know it wasn't the best but it was needed to set a course for the next chapter. Sorry for the long update time, I'll try and update sooner from now on.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Honestly guy I'm not sure I can continue these stories. Every time I sit down to try and write another chapter I never think of anything that seems good enough. If any of you have ideas for me and some sort of motivation that can help me then send it my way, but if not I probably won't post anything new. Sorry for the disappointment and sorry for being one of those authors that can't finish their stories.


End file.
